The transplantation of isolated Islets of Langerhans has long been a possible cure for Diabetes Mellitus. However, barriers such as acute and chronic graft rejection, and the recurrence of autoimmunity have limited the success of transplantation as treatment One possible means of overcoming these obstacles is the use of immunoisolation devices comprised of polymer structures of various chemical composition Much research has been conducted in this area and such designs have been proven as feasible methods of cell protection. However, along the way certain factors have been elucidated which cause the failure of encapsulated cell grafts. The most prevalent of these is the lack of oxygen in the direct environment of isolated and further, immunoisolated islet cells. Oxygen is critical to the islet cell viability and function, as in their native environment they have the highest oxygen tension of any organ in the body. The central hypothesis of this study is that the inclusion of a chemical oxygen carrier in the formulation of a novel polymer matrix will enhance the viability and function of isolated islets. The long-term. goal of the project is to apply this design to transplantation models, and then to scale up for commercial applications. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The proposed concept has numerous potential uses for clinical and research centers worldwide, including long-term cell culture, transplant devices with improved oxygen supply, and an alternative method for the shipping of isolated cells. As the basic inventions here have patents applied for in the USA and other countries., it is a possibility that the polymer mixture, i.e. Biodritin, together with the perfluorinated compound may be sold as a kit for tissue engineering, to research and R&D laboratories and companies. Islet engineering for transplantation using these materials is a goal that Biomm, Inc will develop itself for the market.